Holding Out For A Hero
by AnitaRealityCheck
Summary: She'd waited two years for her knight in shining armor, little did she know that he'd be a bear fighter. Short One-shot.


**_iTunes Challenge: 5 Fandoms, ten Song Shuffle._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>**

**_Holding Out For A Hero_**

**_By: AnitaRealityCheck_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_Rosalie POV_**

**_Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1935_**

"For the millionth time, I am not going!" I yelled as I started up the stairs towards Edwards room.

"Now you listen here young lady, you are going and that is final." Carlisle called after me.

"NO!" I had reached Edward's room and entered. I slammed the door behind me and sat against it.

"What happened now?" He asked looking up from the book that he was reading. The look he gave me was one of concern and yet I knew that he did not care how I felt about the whole thing. He knew what had happened. How could he not? Everything in this house is heard by all who live here. Every thought is heard by not only yourself but also Edward.

"That crazy man wants to go hunting." I laughed a bit. "Why do we always have to go hunting?"

"Do you not realize what you are?" Edward gave me a look of uncertainty.

"Of course I do." Rhetorical as the question was, of course I had to answer. Angry, yes. Stupid, no. "I didn't ask to be turned into this… this monster." He stood from the couch and crossed the room to loom over me. I looked up questioningly.

"Rosalie, none of us did." Edward said as he helped me to my feet. He then pulled me into an embrace. "You would have to be pretty dim witted to ask for such a life."

Carlisle had brought me into this lifestyle for Edward. He thought he could just throw us together and we would fall in love like he and Esme. Unfortunately for him, Edward is more like an older brother than that of a boyfriend. He is just not ready for love. He also keeps to himself.

Don't get me wrong. I want to be loved, I'm just waiting for the right person to come along. I don't want to be pushed into the arms of someone I barely know. Granted, we have known one another for at least two years but if you really think about it, if anything were meant to come from our relationship, we would have fallen for one another by now. Edward and I do not click in that way. Again, we are more like siblings than we could ever be like lovers. There is just no chance that we could ever work. And yet Carlisle and Esme hold out hope that we will finally connect.

"Rosalie, Edward!" Esme called from downstairs.

"Now, we are going up into the Appalachians." Esme stated as we came down the stairs. "And we will be splitting up this time, we all need some time to ourselves." She eyed Edward and then myself. It was as if she knew that I was not in the mood to be hunting in a group. Though, I was nearly positive, as we all stepped into the automobile, that she hoped that Edward and I would pair off instead of go our separate ways.

"That is fine." I said quietly. I laid my head on Edwards shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. This was a comforting gesture, although I am sure Carlisle wished it were more. In my twenty-year-old mind, I wished I had more than this. I wish I had a husband to love me endlessly. I wished to have children, to have grandchildren someday. It was never to be. For I was now a vampire and I would be nothing more than just a vampire. Forever to walk this world alone… blood thirsty.

We had arrived at our destination about three hours later. I was instructed to stay with Edward, for Carlisle wasn't sure I could be trusted to be on my own.

Strange, seeing as we were to be doing this all alone.

I followed Edward for about a half hour and found that there would be no conversation from the man. He had his mind set on the hunt. This turned out to be a good thing, for it was the moment I decided to abandon him, I heard the sound of a struggle.

I raced towards the sound of the fight and saw a human god fighting off a giant grizzly bear. For a human, he had great stamina. He was the man of my wildest of dreams. He was strong, handsome, and a fighter.

I took out the small pocket watch that I had left from my paternal father and checked the time. Just after midnight.

_What is a human doing out here in the mountains after midnight? Camping?_

Then I saw the most heart-wrenching thing. The bear had hold of the poor soul and was shaking him violently. He threw him against a tree and I was on that bear faster than fleas on a dog. I bit into the bear and drained him. Then I proceeded to rip him to shreds.

I ran to the mans side and lifted him up. He was barely breathing and he was covered in blood. I had to get him to Carlisle. I wasn't going to lose him. He didn't deserve to die. He had been fighting for his life and now, he was fighting an even harder battle.

I prayed that Carlisle could save him.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"CARLISLE?" I screamed.

"What in the hell did you do? I let you wonder off and this is what you come back with?" Edward screamed as he came running up beside me. "How could you? Did you have a moment of insanity?"

"He was attacked, Edward. And even if I had done this, do you really think I would have brought him to Carlisle to have his life saved. I wouldn't of been in the right state of mind to have kept him alive. You know that! You know that all to well!"

"What is going on… Rosalie, explain yourself." I heard Carlisle say as we arrived at the car. I explained very quickly what had happened as he looked the man over.

"FIX HIM!" I demanded of my father. "Fix him now. I won't let him die. Please! I don't care what has to be done, I don't want him to die! Please!"

"He's lost too much blood for…"

"Turn him then!" I demanded. I knew that this was wrong of me, making the decision for him but if it meant keeping him in my life, then so be it.

"You do not know what you are asking, Rosalie, he will be your responsibility."

"FIX HIM!" I screamed. I must have sounded like a deranged lunatic. "I want him, I love him."

"You barely know him." Carlisle stated.

"Says the man who changed the woman of his dreams. Did I mention, he only knew her for about two hours." Edward pointed out.

"FIX HIM!" I screamed again.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Carlisle kneeled over the man's body and bit him.

Three excruciating days I waited. Three days. The moment he stopped screaming, the moment he opened his eyes, I was there.

I had my Emmett. My hero after midnight.


End file.
